It has been found that the prior art air compressor for automobiles in the marketplace utilizes a motor to drive a piston to compress air. However, when the compressor is turned on, it is necessary for the motor to drive the piston to overcome the air pressure of the tire and reciprocate in a cylinder thereby producing a relatively large transient current through the motor and therefore shortening its working life.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved air compressor which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.